Science and Love 2
by CeCe1913
Summary: (Sequal to Science and Love)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to go ahead and write the first chapter, even though I didn't get all the reviews I needed…actually I only got ONE REVIEW and it was for another chapter. I'm not mad though! It's fine. **

**I won't be posting on this story, but I decided to give you guys a preview and post chapter one here, and on my actual story**

**ALSO: for those of you who don't know, I am on instagram! I have writing and a personal account:**

**Writing: unpublished_author_**

**Personal: musician_of_the_night**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"Here try this one on." Madge thrust the dress into Prim's arms and turned her around to face the bathroom.

"Are you sure this is going to fit?" She asked Madge, who waved her hand in the air.

"Of course they might." She responded. "These are dresses I wore when I was your age, and you look about my size, so it is highly possible." She practically pushed my sister into the bathroom and I chuckled.

"Will these fit?" I asked and she gave me a look.

"Yes they will silly. I just told her that!"

"How many do you have for her to try on?" I asked her. She began to rummage through the closet again.

"Umm…maybe five at the least?" She said, pulling out a couple of dresses, putting one back in the closet and throwing the other on her black and pink bed.

I groaned. Clothes were not my thing, but Prim had a dance tonight and she needed a dress, so the first person I came to was Madge. This was her thing so of course she had the best advice on dresses, make up, shoes…the list is endless. Madge and I also decided that since I would be here and no one would be home, I should spend the night along with Johanna. I wasn't going to disagree with her. I loved staying over.

Madge, thankfully, has gotten better over the past year. Moths ago, after Prims birthday party, poor Madge attempted suicide. Luckily Gale was there and he took her to the hospital, and she was fine, but I had always noticed something different about her sin e that night. Thankfully, they had gotten her in a small support group for a short time, and now she was happy-go-lucky Madge again, and I couldn't be happier. I had always wanted to ask her why she jumped off the bridge and into the water in the first place, but I knew it would depress her again and I could ruin everything the support group had done, and I did not want to take that risk, so when she was ready to talk about it, I made sure she knew I was always here.

"I don't know about this Madge." Prim said, her voice muffled through the door.

"I'm sure you look great Prim." Madge encouraged, but it was no use.

"Come on little duck." I said, but she still protested. Finally Madge bribed her with a box of chocolate and some new hair ribbons.

"Okay, fine." She gave in and stepped from the bathroom. Madge dropped all the dresses she held in her hands and pointed at her.

"Stay there. Don't change or do anything! I will be right back with my makeup bag and hair brush." She ran downstairs for her backpack which held her makeup and hair supplies. I looked at Prim, and I couldn't agree more with Madge. She had given Prim a deep blue dress that came down to her knees, and it looked amazing on her.

"See, we were right. It looks great little duck. Why don't you like it?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's the belt type thing." She said gesturing to a deep blue strap that wrapped around the waist and tied into an elegant bow in the back. I chuckled.

"It's cute." She gave me a look.

"Since when is cute in your vocabulary. I thought you didn't like fashion anyway." She said, turning to a full sized mirror and spinning once before turning to the side.

I made an attempt.

"Well I know you and Madge do and I'm trying to help." I said. She smiled and thanked me for my attempt before Madge burst into the room carrying two bags.

"Sit." She ordered Prim, and she obeyed, sitting on the brown stool in front of Madge's mirror. Madge turned her so Prim didn't know what she was doing and turned on the radio. One of our favorite songs, 17 crimes, was playing and Madge and I sang along, while Prim just stared at us funny.

When Madge was finished, she turned Prim around so I could see.

She didn't add a lot of makeup and she had pulled her hair back in two complex braids. She looked beautiful.

When Rory came to pick her up for the dance, of course we got pictures of them together. Prim groaned about it, but I actually enjoyed photo bombing most of their pictures.

After they left, though, we had nothing else to do. Madge's mom had another headache and her father was out working so no one else was really around. Johanna had some important family emergency to attend to, so we were basically along in a huge house.

"Wanna call Peeta over? It would be a lot more fun." Madge said, staring at her phone.

"Can we?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well yeah. I don't see why not. If you're not, I'm going to." She said, dialing his number. I looked at my phone. It was still on charge.

"Mines dead anyway. Go ahead." I said and she hit 'call'.

"Hello?" Madge put the phone on speaker so I could hear too.

"Hey." I yelled across the living room at the phone. Madge laughed.

"Hi Katniss…I think." I laughed

"It's me." I confirmed.

Madge asked him, and he said he had to finish working, but he would be over as soon as he shift was done and maybe even sooner of his older sister, Avery, took over for him, which I was sure she would. Avery and I had become friends over the past couple of months, but with Peeta's mom practically hating every fiber of my being, it made it hard for us to hang out and even harder for me to see Peeta outside of school. She knew this, and she has taken every opportunity to help Peeta and me out so that we can see each other outside of school, even if it meant working for Peeta since his mom extended his hours so we couldn't see each other. I couldn't thank her enough

Madge hung up, and then gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot, I bought a couple can of chocolate icing for both of us. Oh, and we can watch a movie too!" She exclaimed. I laughed and we went to get the icings, but instead of watching a movie, we sat on the kitchen counters and talked.

Madge is what you would call a bit of a Fangirl, so most of our conversations are about books or movies. "Have you seen…?" "Have you read…" are two questions she asked very frequently. She cracked me up sometimes because our freshman year, we were supposed to read _Romeo and Juliet_. She came into the class that day with her own copy and half of the worksheet already filled out. She also wrote her own books which resulted in question like; "Will you read this?" "Does this make sense?" "What do you think about this?" I loved helping Madge out with her writing though.

Five minutes later, someone knocked on the door and I ran to answer it, already knowing it was Peeta. When I threw open the door, though, there was no one there. I walked out and looked around in the bushed surrounding Madge's house, but I couldn't see anyone. Giving up, I decided Peeta must have left, or we were getting ding-dong ditched, and I began to walk back to the hose, but someone gabbed my waist and lifted me off the ground., placing my on their shoulders. I looked down to find Peeta looking up at me smiling.

"You goofball! You scared me." I playfully hit him in the head, before noticing that the left side of his face had a bruise. I became serious and told Peeta to put me down. He did as I asked and I tuned to him, touching his left cheek. He winced a little, and I yanked my hand back quickly.

"What happened?" I asked, but before I got an answer, I took his wrist and pulled him inside. "What happened?" I asked him again. He shrugged, still smiling.

"My brothers and I were rough housing in the back yard. It's nothing to serious." Was his reply, but I knew he was lying, and I was about to call him out on it, but Madge walked in right before I did, noticing his bruises.

"What happened?" She asked and he told her the same story he told me, but she believed him and pulled in into the kitchen. He sat in one of the chairs with Madge and me as we decided what we were going to do.

"Hide and go seek." I suggested. It was a little juvenile, but it was also a little fun too. Madge shrugged and Peeta agreed too, so we began our game, and I was left counting, of course.

I counted to thirty and began to search the huge house for the two. I looked in Madge's bedroom, but no one was in there or the bathroom. Finally I got the crazy idea to look in the oddest places, like the dryer, which is where I found Madge, and the coat closet, where I found Peeta buried so well beneath coats and shoes, I almost didn't see him. I found Madge first, so we pushed her into the kitchen to count. Peeta and I looked for hiding places. I found a deep closet and I pilled junk on top of me, so I was invisible. Peeta apparently had the same idea, because he came to the same closet I did.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he removed some of the junk from y face. HE jumped and crouched down.

"Hiding." He replied. I laughed.

"Obviously, but get your own spot."

"30! Ready or not-"Madge began looking for us. Too late now.

"Here," I scooted over. "We'll hide together." He was up against the wall and I had my feet close to the door, but in the shadows so she couldn't see them at first glance. Peeta and I covered my legs with junk, and I leaned against his side, leaning my head to the left and laying there against his shoulder closest to the wall. There was just enough light coming in from the hallway, that I could see Peeta's face. When I looked up at him, he smiled down at me. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep, when the door flew open. I opened my eyes wide, but didn't move and Peeta didn't either. We heard Madge give a frustrated sigh, before the door closed again and we were alone. We looked at each other and laughed quiet enough no one could hear us.

"That was close." Peeta whispered.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm surprised she didn't see us."

"Me too." I leaned back against his shoulder and we both whispered back and forth. Finally, I asked about his cheek.

"How did you really get that bruise?" I asked and he said the same thing he said before.

"You might not know this, but I can tell your lying." He sighed and I lifted my head. "Please tell me."

"Mom. Avery and I weren't that careful I guess and she thought I was going over to your house. I told her 'No mom. I'm going to Madge's house.' Which she was thrilled of course, but when she asked if you were going to be there, I told her you were and she got mad at me." He explained.

"You shouldn't have told her. You know she hates me." I said. He shook his head.

"I don't care."

"You should, because if this is the first time, what will it be like next?" I stated.

"I still don't care Katniss. I love you and she needs to learn that I'm not going to stop loving you until the day I die, and maybe even after that depending on what happens when we die." He said. His eyes shone bright through the darkness, and I forgot all about our game of hide and go seek.

"You mean that?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Every word." He said before leaning down and kissing my softly.

**AWW! CUTE! I'm proud of myself! I did all of this in one night, so please excuse any errors! :/ Hope you liked it!**

**Follow my instagram for chapter release dates and news on your favorite stories!**

** unpublished_author_**


	2. Crazy Breakfast

Heyy... Its been a looong time huh? I'm sorry you guys, and to everyone who follows my instagram (unpublished_author_). I haven't been very active lately, andd with summer break and running back and forth between my mom's and dad's, it's been chaos. Then add in a new favorite book series (The Mortal Instruments) and a new favorite TV show, I haven't really gotten a lot of writing done. Also, i've had to restart the book that i was writing, because it was NOT going the way I hoped, but I have a new idea and then...as i was writing the first draft of the second chapter, my computer crashed. It freaking crashed! So, i have been without a computer for a while too. Please tell me you guys understand? (writers block hasen't nice either)

Oh, AND (to add to the long list) I am typing on my old computer and it doesn't have spell check or grammar check so i am very osrry about all the mistakes here and there and please ignore them. Thanks!

"Katniss?" Prim whispered in my ear. "Kat? Wake up." She said as I groaned. The smell of pancakes and bacon suddenly filled my nose and I opened my eyes instantly to find Prim in my face, her makeup smudged from last night where she didn't take it off before she fell asleep.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Someone kissed my temple and I rolled over on my back to find Peeta crouched down beside me, a spatula in his hand and a wide smile on his face. I rose until i was sitting up straight and i looked back at both of them, turning on the carpet to get a better view. They looked more like siblings then Prim and I do. Both of them had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes and both of their smiles made my day. Of course I loved Prim differently than I do Peeta, though.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute. How do you like your eggs?" Peeta asked.  
"Over medium, but have Madge do it." I said crawling over to the couch and sitting down in the middle, holding my arms towards Peeta like a child, wanting him to come sit down with me. He laughed a little.

"Don't you think Madge would be mad if I ditched her?" He asked.  
"Phhht, she'll be fine." I responded, reaching my arms farther and shaking them a little to prove a point. He laughed and gave in, setting the spatula on the counter separating part of the kitchen from the living room and coming back to sit on the couch with me. I smiled and he handed me the remote.

I scrolled through the channels, but nothing was on that all of us would like.  
"Anything specific you're looking fr there dear?" Peeta asked. I sighed.  
"I'm trying to find something we would all like."  
"Well, have you found anything that you like?"  
"Well, yeah, but you or Prim wouldn't like it."  
"I like anything you like. Watch what you want to. That would make me happy and I don't think Prim's paying much attention." We looked over at the small blond who was typing away on Madge's laptop. I shrugged and turned it to Doctor Who.

"I don't get this." Peeta finally said halfway into the show. I smiled.  
"I told you."  
"Explain, please." and I did.

When I was done he looked a little overwhelmed.  
"That's...complex...yet, simple." he said  
"Yup." I popped the 'p' and unpaused the TV.

"Peeta, really?!" Madge called from the kitchen. I paused the TV again and both of us went to see what was wrong. She was standing there in her pink and white polka dotted pajamas, a large puff of smoke behind her coming from the stove. She looked angry and I couldn't help but laugh. "You left me alone...in a kitchen. That was not your best idea." She said seriously. I began to laugh harder and I looked over at him. He was trying so hard not to smile.

"Sorry Madge." She looked at me, and then back at Peeta, shaking her head and chuckling.  
"You are so whipped." she said, trying to salvage what was left of the eggs. Peeta looked at her in disbelief.  
"Am not."  
"Are too! How many times or how long did she have to beg you to leave the kitchen and watch TV?"  
"She asked twice...well...kind of."  
Madge pointed her spatula at him. "Boom. There it is. You're whipped.  
"Who's whipped?" I heard the front door open and close and boots scrap against the front rug.  
"Hey Gale." I greeted as he walked into the kitchen, taking his jacket off and hanging it off the back of the old, wooden kitchen chair.  
"Catnip." He said before turning to Madge. "Now, who are we talking about?"  
"Peeta." we said at the same time. Gale looked at him and then back at Madge who was still working on the eggs.  
"I believe it." he said. Madge let out a small, but loud, snort while I just smiled at him. He was shaking his head, but you could tell he was smiling slightly, obviously knowing that we were joking. Madge suddenly slammed down the spatula.

"I give up. I hate cooking! I am officially done...just...done!" She said throwing her hands up in the air and walking away from the pan. Gale stood up.  
"Let me see." He took one look at the pan and his face suddenly contorted, his happy expression becoming a very confused one. "What...in the world...did you do? It looked like the egg just...threw up."He said, taking the pan and moving it around for no apparent reason.  
"I didn't do anything. Why don't you ask Peeta what he was watching though because it was not the eggs." She looked at him and smiled, showing that she wasn't really upset with him. He smiled back.  
"Whoops. Sorry." He said and we spent the rest of the morning fixing our breakfast.

I'm sooooooo sorry that was so short, but i had to give you something! More hopefully soon...but I've said that before...

Again, im sorry about the mistakes. Stupid computer...

PLEASE R&R! You're reviews fuel me to write better, and quicker than normal so please review...

Also, what did you guys think of Madge and Gale in this chapter? I wanted to make them a bit comical, but i don't know how i did.

And...are there any other Doctor Who fans out there or am i the only one here? If you are a fan, tell me who your favorite doctor is (mine's the eleventh, Matt Smith...imma miss him :( )

OK i'll stop talking now (just trying to give you something you can base a review on) and i'll leave you guys alone for a while! Thanks for sticking with me! Ily guys!


End file.
